Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-4915200-20130817035212/@comment-9705522-20130821172022
thats the bloody point. popularity has factors. a champion just doesnt get randomly extremly popular. twisted fate and easy? what? sure, he has a lock on stun, but he is hard to use. that and he isnt op, nor can he solo carry. and no, any champ with dash, knockback, and massive aoe slow, which currently are besides lee 0, are. why isnt he build as an assasin in lcs? simple. his base scaling, plus his ridiculous utility, and his e make building him as a bruiser so much more effective. "no tank ability" e, that slows ms and slows as says hi. may i remind what champions have abilities that slow ms? malphite, tank. nasus, tank. nunu tank. gragas, intially designed as a tank, tanky mid laner. darius, sort of a tank. so much to no tank ability. oh and on a sidenote, you are wrong. he isnt popular post insec. his popularity has been stable top 3 pick rate for almost a year now. he sometimes went down to 4th or 5th place, when champs like fixed rengar and rework xin appeared, but generally he was always in the top. oh and guess what? vi has a percent hp shield, and decent damage, but her dash has to be charged up, and she has no cc besides minor knockback from q and ult stun. jarvan only has a slow and pseudocc. lee has the best slow, an as and ms slow, a knockback ult with massive range and knockup properties, and so on. lee can shield an ally, has much higher mobility than either of those and so on. and guess what? i dont do that. i hate playing easy and op champions. thats why i dont play lee, in like ever. because i know what it feels like on the recieving end, and im not a major douche. anyway, the fact still stands. popularity has factors. the factors i outlined are the only major ones. try it out with any champion, you will see its correct. so yeah, he is easy, as seen by evidence. edit: on a sidenote, jarvan isnt much better. he is also incredibly easy and strong, but his popularity is slightly lower, which is because he isnt as strong, and has less alternatives. edit numero 2: let me give you an example. orianna. very strong, but very hard. sooo, lets look at their pick rates. starting with the area where players that are bad are in. bronze. orianna pick rate: 5%. lee sin pick rate: 30%. 6 times as much. next, silver. orianna 6.5%, lee sin 33%, less difference, but that doesnt mean much. next, gold, which is the are where people can play champions decently, and master the easy ones. orianna, 8%. lee sin, 40 percent. 40 frikkin percents. thats ridiculous. thats a pick rate any hard champ can only DREAM of. now lets go further. the areas where players already can master most champions. orianna 10%. lee sin 40%. not much difference here, he is simply banned more often than in gold. diamond orianna 13%, lee sin 46 percent. yeah, the difference is major. and for the lulz, challenger. orianna has 0-26% pick rate. lee sin is one of the few champions that have a rather constant pick rate of over 50%. ... yeah. that tells use one thing, he is definitily broken, but the fact that lee is picked that often in lower elos as well tells us he is easy to use and easy to master.